Luffy101
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: (fem)Luffy and her brothers are sent to 'G.L.A' Grand Line Academy by their grandfather. The first day is hectic but not as crazy as the rest! And what happens when a certain Green haired boy falls for Luffy? (based on Zoey101, because it was on when i wrote this. *I do not own anything*)
1. New friends!

14 year old Monkey .D. Luffy and her brothers, 16 year old Ace and Sabo, were sent to 'G.L.A' by their Grandfather. Luffy waved to her brothers as she dragged her suitcases to her dorm. Her straw hat was lagging on her back, it had fell of her head. She nearly fell over from the heat. She should've taken up Ace's offer to carry her stuff for her. Luffy groaned when she dropped one of her suitcases. Then she heard a surprised yell.

Luffy turned and saw a boy laying on the ground in front of her. He was wearing brown overalls and a bandanna on his head.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Luffy asked. The boy got up and nodded.

"Yeah just a bit surprised." He laughed.

"I really am sorry! I should've asked Ace to help me." Luffy sighed

"Oh, I'll help you." The boy offered. Luffy smiled at the boy who was about her age. He had brown hair and a long nose. Luffy smiled.

"Yeah sure!" She said. The boy grabbed one of her suitcases.

"Did you already move in?" Luffy asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah! My room's great! I haven't met my roommates yet though." He said. "Oh! I'm Usopp!" The boy, Usopp, smiled.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy smiled. As they walked to her room.

Portagaz .D. Ace and Terminal .D. Sabo walked into their dorm where someone was already set up on the signal bed. The boy looked up.

"Hey, you guys my roommates?" He asked. Ace nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Ace, this is my brother Sabo." Sabo waved.

"What's up."

"I'm Marco." The boy said. Ace set up the room with Sabo, Marco helped out, he was a pretty cool guy. Ace stretched.

"Well, Let's go check on Luffy." He said. Sabo nodded.

"She should be set up by now." He smiled.

"Luffy?" Marco yawned.

"Oh, she's our little sister." Sabo explained.

"Oh." Marco nodded. "Well, I'll meet you guys in the lobby later, we can play pool." Marco waved as the two left.

"Yeah sure!" They waved back.

Luffy didn't know what to think of her room mates. One had orange hair and the other had blue hair and a duck. Luffy loved the duck though.

"I'm Vivi! This is Carue!" The blue haired girl smiled.

"I'm Nami." The other girl smiled. Luffy smiled at the two.

"I'm Luffy!" She said, the girls helped her set up her stuff.

Luffy stretched and settled on the top bunk when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nami said, opening the door. She was surprised when two very cute boys were at the door. Nami smiled nervously. "H-hi!" She stuttered.

"Hey, it's Luffy's room mate!" The blond haired one said. The black haired boy smiled.

"Is Luffy around?" he asked. Nami smiled back and looked back.

"Luffy! Some guys are here to see you." She said.

Luffy hopped down. She had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Ace! Sabo!" She smiled. The boys came in.

"I see your all set up Lu-chan." Sabo smiled. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry." She complained. Ace dug around in his pockets.

"Here's some money for food." He said. Luffy cheered. Then she looked back.

"Nami! Vivi! These are my brothers! Ace and Sabo." She said. The boys waved. Nami and Vivi smiled and waved shyly.

"L-Luffy! You mind if we come with you to eat?" They asked.

"Oh, sure!" Luffy smiled and the three girls left. "Later Ace! Later Sabo!" She yelled as the boys walked back to the boy's dorm.

"Later Luffy!" They called.

Nami and Vivi pelted Luffy with questions at the restaurant.

"Those are your brothers!?" Vivi asked. Luffy nodded, shoving more food in her mouth.

"Theres so cute!" Nami squealed. Luffy looked at her.

"You think so?"

"I know so!" Nami said, spinning in her chair. Then, Vivi looked at the time.

"Oh! We need to sign up Nami!" Vivi said. Nami looked up,

"Oh yeah!" Then she looked back at Luffy. "Luffy! Were you going to sign up for cheer leading?" She asked. Luffy shook her head.

"I was gonna go out for soccer." Luffy smiled. The girls laughed.

"Kay Luffy!" Nami waved. "See you later!" She called.

"Yeah!" Luffy waved. Then she paid for her food and went to explore the campus.

Luffy was walking around when she noticed a green haired boy about her age wandering around with his stuff. Had he just gotten here?

"Geez, I could've sworn I was going the right way. Dorm 2-B..." he grumbled. Luffy walked over to him.

"Um, excuse me?" she said. The boy looked at her.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm Luffy, you look lost." Luffy said. The boy glared for a moment.

"I'm not lost. I'm misplaced." He explained. Luffy didn't see the difference.

"Okay, well, I can show you where 2-B is. It's near where Usopp is staying." Luffy said, looking at the paper. "Whoa! You have the same room as Usopp too!" Luffy exclaimed. The boy looked at her.

"Well, where is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Oh! Follow me!" She said.

The two walked for a while and talked. The boy's name was Zoro and he was going for soccer too.

"Oh! Were here!" Luffy said. Zoro looked at the door in front of him.

"I guess so." he said, opening the door. The single bed was taken, and so was the top bunk. Two other boys were in the room playing a video game.

"Usopp!" Luffy smiled.

"Oh! Luffy!" Usopp paused the game and waved.

"I found your other roommate! This is Zoro!" Luffy said, tossing some bags on the bottom bunk. Zoro entered and Usopp waved. The other boy looked at Luffy and hearts formed in his eyes.

"Such beauty!" He shouted. Luffy looked at him, he was staring at her. Luffy looked over to Usopp.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, that's Sanji. He was already here when I showed up." Usopp explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Luffy smiled. Sanji melted.

"So adorable!" He sighed. Zoro looked at Sanji.

"What's with his eye brows." Zoro laughed. Sanji glared at him.

"SHUT UP MOSS HEAD!" Sanji yelled. Zoro felt a vein pop.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN MOSS HEAD!? CURLY BROW!" Zoro shouted. Luffy giggled and waved good bye and good luck to Usopp who continued playing video games while those two fought.

It was late by now. Luffy was rushing back to her dorm when she hit some small her kid. He was about twelve. They both fell down. The boys friend let out a yell.

"Whoa! That was a supper collision!" He laughed. Luffy got up and saw a man with blue hair and a smaller boy with brown hair and a pink hat.

"I'm sorry! Geez, I just keep bumping into people today!" Luffy groaned. The brown haired boy rubbed her head and smiled.

"No problem. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said. The man smiled.

"Well, Tony. I hope to see you in class tomorrow!" He said before walking away.

"Okay! Mr. Franky!" Tony yelled. Luffy looked after him.

"Who was he?"

"He was the technology teacher. Mr. Franky." The boy explained. "My name's Tony Tony Chopper. But you can call me Chopper." The boy said. Luffy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Chopper! I'm Luffy!" Luffy smiled, shaking his hand. Then, another teacher came up to them.

The woman had dark hair and smiled at them.

"Shouldn't you two be in you rooms?" She asked. Chopper stood up. Luffy just stared at her. Chopper nudged her.

"That's the history teacher Luffy. Ms. Robin." Luffy nodded.

"Oh! I was just getting back! See ya' Chopper!" Luffy yelled as the ran in different directions.

Luffy made it back to her dorm. Nami and Vivi were still up, they smiled and waved at her. They were watching TV. Luffy changed and sat on her bed.

"You guys did that cheer leading thing?" Luffy asked them. They nodded.

"Yeah! It wasn't hard! We made the cut!" They both smiled.

"Awesome!" Luffy smiled. Then she yawned. Vivi and Nami yawned as well.

"Right? Well, I guess it's time we went to bed." Vivi said, flipping the light switch.

"Night!" Luffy yelled.

"Night." Vivi yawned.

"Night." Nami muttered. And the three fell asleep.

Luffy had fun, she made new friends, what would the next day bring though?


	2. Race for the Soccer Signups!

_**Previously on Luffy101-**_

_"Yeah. I'm Ace, this is my brother Sabo." Sabo waved._

_"What's up."_

_"I'm Marco." The boy said. Ace set up the room with Sabo, Marco helped out, he was a pretty cool guy. Ace stretched._

_"Well, Let's____go check __on Luffy." He said. Sabo nodded._

_"She should be set up by____now__." He smiled._

_"Luffy?" Marco yawned._

_"Oh, she's our little sister."_

_"Oh! I'm Usopp!" The boy, Usopp, smiled. _

_"I'm Vivi! This is Carue!" The blue haired girl smiled._

_"I'm Nami." The other girl smiled._

_"Oh! Luffy!" Usopp paused the game and waved._

_"I found your other roommate! This is Zoro!"_

_"Such beauty!" He shouted. Luffy looked at him, he was staring at her. Luffy looked over to Usopp._

_"Who's he?" Luffy asked._

_"Oh, that's Sanji. He was already here when I showed up." Usopp explained._

_"Oh, nice to meet you!"_

_"My name's Tony Tony Chopper. But you can call me Chopper." The boy said. Luffy smiled._

_"Nice to meet you Chopper! I'm Luffy!"_

Luffy woke up the next morning. Nami and Vivi were dressed and ready for school. She showered quickly while they waited and they three walked to breakfast together. Luffy talked non-stop about the soccer tryout sign ups. They got their food and looked around.

"Where should we sit?" Vivi said. Luffy looked and saw Usopp sitting at a table for six. She smiled and walked that way.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled, sitting next to him. Usopp smiled.

"Oh hey Luffy!" Nami and Vivi sat down.

"These are my room mates! Nami and Vivi, this is my friend Usopp!" Luffy said. Nami smiled.

"Oh yeah! He helped you bring in your stuff didn't he?" Nami said, Vivi nodded. Then, a timid voice spoke.

"Um, can I sit with you Luffy?" Luffy turned and saw the little boy from the night before.

"Oh! Chopper!" Usopp smiled. Chopper looked up and sat on the other side of Usopp.

"You guys know each other?" Luffy asked.

"We grew up together, Chopper's like my brother." Usopp smiled.

After a bit of talking and eating and food stealing. Sanji showed up.

"LUFFY-CHWAN!" He rushed into the seat next to the girls. Nami and Vivi waved.

"Hi Sanji-kun!" They said. The Zoro came over.

"Seem like as good a spot to sit as any." He yawned before sitting in the chair next to Chopper.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy smiled. Zoro glanced up and waved before going back to his nap.

Usopp laughed at the sleeping Zoro.

"Let's draw on his face!" Usopp smiled, taking out a marker. "Luffy! Get your own food!" Nami shouted, shielding her food.

"Ace only gave me enough money for one meal!" Luffy whined.

"HE GAVE YOU ENOUGH MONEY FOR TEN MEALS!" Vivi and Nami shouted. Usopp laughed.

"Luffy! You eat way to much!" He laughed.

"Here Luffy, you can have some of mine, I'm not that hungry." Chopper said, sliding his tray to her. She smiled and chowed down. Sanji finished his food and the stood.

"Hey, the bell about to ring. Who has what?" He asked.

"I have wood shop!" Usopp said. Chopper smiled and showed them he had it too.

"I have History." Luffy and Zoro said, then high fived.

"Me and Vivi have... science." Nami said, reading.

"And I have cooking." Sanji said. Everyone looked at him.

"Cooking?" They asked.

"I'm a good cook." Sanji shrugged.

"More like a shitty cook." Zoro chuckled. Luffy laughed. Sanji went to kick him when the bell rang, signaling that breakfast was over. The crew exchanged cell phone numbers and the bell for class.

"Oh! Come on Zoro!" Luffy said, walking off to class. She turned around.

"Guys! Let's meet up for lunch!" She waved.

"Yeah!" Came everyone's reply.

Luffy sat next to Zoro in history. She kept nodding off, history was so boring. The teacher was nice. Ms. Robin. She was really into the lesson. Luffy wished she could be more caring, but it was so boring! Zoro nudged her again.

"Wake up." He hissed.

"I'm dying." Luffy hissed back. The next class wasn't so good either. Math, followed by English. Then Luffy finally got to go to wood shop. The teacher was awesome! He kept Luffy entertained. He yelled Super every once in a while. Before Luffy knew it. Her classes were over and She was off to get lunch.

Luffy ran down the hall of the upper classrooms. She opened a door.

"Ace! Sabo!" She called. She was pushed back by Sabo.

"Were in the middle of class Luffy!" Sabo hissed. Luffy smiled.

"Sorry! But I need money for lunch." Luffy said. Sabo smiled and took out his wallet. He gave Luffy around twenty dollars.

"But really Luffy, you're old enough to get a job." He said, rubbing her hair. "Hm? Where's your hat?" Sabo asked.

"I left it at the dorm to be safe!" Luffy smiled.

"Ah, I see. Now, go eat!" Sabo said, nudging her on her way. Luffy waved and ran straight to the cafe. She grabbed a large plate of food and ran to her table.

All of Luffy's friends were there. She sat between Chopper and Zoro. She looked up after finishing her food.

"Oh yeah Zoro!" she said. Zoro looked at her. "We have to sign up for the boy/girl soccer team! We better get going, it'll take us at least an hour to get to the other side of the campus." She smiled. Zoro looked at the time.

"Oh, when are the sign ups over?" He yawned.

"Not sure. Do any of you know?" Luffy asked her friends.

"Oh! I saw it when we signed up for cheer leading." Nami pointed out.

"Oh yeah, it was, 2:00 right?" Vivi said. Luffy nodded.

"What time is it?" She asked. Zoro shot up.

"1:30!" Zoro yelled.

"WHAT!?" Luffy shot up with him.

The table was a frantic mess now.

"YOU STUPID MARIMO! HOW'S LUFFY-CHAN SUPPOSED TO GET THERE IN TEN MINUTES!?" Sanji shouted.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?" Zoro shouted.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Luffy cried.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" Nami shouted.

"But we have like thirty minutes left!" Luffy whined.

"Correction, you now have twenty five." Vivi stated. Luffy screamed. Usopp cut in.

"Okay, we need a plan!"

"What kind of plan?" Sanji asked.

"Well, we just need to make sure the soccer coach doesn't get to the sign up sheet before Zoro and Luffy!"

Usopp explained his plan. And the crew set into action. Vivi and Nami ran back to their dorm. Luffy and Zoro went double time, running across campus. Sanji and Chopper ran off trying to find the soccer coach.

Sanji's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Nami!"  
"Nami-swan!" Sanji cheered.

"FOCUS! Okay, Vivi found out that the Soccer coach is also the music teacher, did either of you have music today?" She asked. Sanji looked at Chopper.

"I did!" He jumped. "Follow me!" He yelled, taking off in a random direction. Sanji ran after him.

"Okay! We got it. " He said, Nami hung up the phone. Chopper jetted around a corner and found the music teacher.

"Mr. Brook!" He waved.

"Oh, Tony-san." He said. "I would love to talk but I really need to go." He said. Sanji showed up then.

"But we have a question!" He said frantically.

"A question about what?" Mr. Brook asked.

"Music!" Chopper cut in. Mr. Brook smiled.

"Well, ask away." He said.

"Well, um, we wanted to know..." Chopper looked at Sanji.

"What is Music?" Sanji asked. Mr. Brook smiled widely and started from the very beginning. Sanji excused himself for a moment and called Usopp.

"Yeah, we have him distracted." Sanji said into the phone.

"And that's that! So long Tony-san!" Mr. Brook said walking away.

"AH! Hurry!" Sanji said before hanging up.

Usopp closed the phone. He spotted one of the teachers on a bike. It was the wood shop teacher.

"Yo! Mr. Franky!" Usopp yelled. Me. Franky stopped.

"What's up my super student?" He asked.

"The bike the bike!" Usopp huffed.

"My bike? I made it myself! Wanna take it for a spin?" He asked. Usopp looked up and grinned.

"Yes! I do!" He said. Mr. Franky gave him the bike and Usopp took off. "I'll bring it back later!" He yelled. Then, he struggled to pull out his phone. Calling Luffy he balanced the bike with one hand.

"Luffy!? Where are you guys?" Usopp listened while Luffy talked. "Alright! I'll be there soon! Stay put!" Usopp said, hanging up.

Luffy and Zoro were out of breath.

"How mush time is left?" Luffy huffed.

"Five, minutes." Zoro replied.

"LUFFY! ZOROOOooOOOooAHHHH!" They two looked and saw Usopp fall face first down the stairs on a bike. Zoro grabbed the bike.

"Thanks Usopp!" He shouted. Luffy hopped on the back, hands clutching Zoro's shoulders as she stood. Zoro took off.

"Faster Zoro! Faster!" Luffy cheered. She saw they past the coach.

"Were gonna make it!" Zoro smiled, peddling faster. Two people walked in front of them.

"Ah! Zoro! Jump!" Luffy shouted. Zoro growled and puled the bike up, flying over heads and down the stairs before coming to a screeching stop at the soccer field. The two jumped off the bike and made it to the sign up sheet. They smiled at each other and signed there names.

Usopp, Vivi, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper got to the Soccer field next, all out of breath.

"Did you?" Chopper groaned, collapsing on the ground. The whole crew did, falling int the grass. Luffy started laughing. Followed by Zoro, then, everyone was laughing.

"We did it!" They cheered.

"Who's up for sushi?" Sanji sat up.

"You can make Sushi!?" Chopper and Usopp smiled.

"The best." Sanji smiled.

"Let's go!" Luffy cheered.

Ace and Sabo didn't know what to think. According to Ace, their sister just went flying over their heads in the back of some boy while riding what looked like a home made bike. Sabo saw the same. They looked towards the Soccer field and saw Luffy being piggy-backed by a blond haired boy about her age. She was happily chatting with the green haired boy walking beside them. Ace stomped over. Sabo rushed after him, grabbing his arm but being dragged along.

"Let Luffy be with her friends!" he gritted in attempt to pull him back. Ace stopped.

"I know! But I didn't know she'd be friends with boys!" Ace whined. Sabo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, let's go! Marco's waiting!" Sabo said. Ace sighed and followed his brother.

Luffy shoved her face.

"This is the best!" Chopper laughed.

"Yeah! I didn't know you worked here!" Usopp said. Sanji got a job at Baratie, a restaurant on campus.

"yeah well." He said, cooking up more food for everyone. It was getting late. "Oh, I gotta close up."

"Kay, see you guys tomorrow!" Luff smiled. Nami and Vivi waved.

"Bye Luffy, Nami, Vivi!" Chopper waved. Zoro and Usopp started to leave.

"See you back at our room." Usopp told Sanji, who waved.

"Hopefully not." Zoro muttered, earning a hit in the head with a cooking pot. Luffy laughed before running off with her room mates.

Back at Luffy's dorm the three girls changed and went straight to bed. They put on a movie so they could have something to do.

Zoro collapsed on his bed. Usopp swung his head down and smirked at Zoro.

"What?" Zoro asked. Trying to sleep.

"You like Luffy don't you?" Usopp grinned.

"Shut up. Idiot." Zoro said, pushing him off the top bunk, a slight blush on his face. Usopp laughed and turned off the lights.

"Night!" He called, hopping up on his bunk.


	3. The Camel Ordeal

_**Previously on Luffy101-**_

_"We have to sign up for the boy/girl soccer team! We better get going, it'll take us at least an hour to get to the other side of the campus." She smiled. Zoro looked at the time._

_"Oh, when are the sign ups over?" He yawned._

_"Not sure. Do any of you know?" Luffy asked her friends._

_"Oh! I saw it when we signed up for cheer leading." Nami pointed out._

_"Oh yeah, it was, 2:00 right?" Vivi said. Luffy nodded._

_"What time is it?" She asked. Zoro shot up._

_"1:30!" Zoro yelled._

_"WHAT!?" Luffy shot up with him._

_"Okay, we need a plan!"_

_"What kind of plan?" Sanji asked._

_"Well, we just need to make sure the soccer coach doesn't get to the sign up sheet before Zoro and Luffy!"_

_"LUFFY! ZOROOOooOOOooAHHHH!" They two looked and saw Usopp fall face first down the stairs on a bike. Zoro grabbed the bike._

_"Thanks Usopp!" He shouted. Luffy hopped on the back, hands clutching Zoro's shoulders as she stood. Zoro took off._

_"Faster Zoro! Faster!" Luffy cheered. She saw they past the coach._

_"Were gonna make it!" Zoro smiled, peddling faster. Two people walked in front of them._

_"Ah! Zoro! Jump!" Luffy shouted. Zoro growled and puled the bike up, flying over heads and down the stairs before coming to a screeching stop at the soccer field. The two jumped off the bike and made it to the sign up sheet. They smiled at each other and signed there names._

After class a few days later the crew sat at lunch. Sanji had hooked them up with free lunch, Vivi was reading a book, Chopper was eating his fill Nami had a smoothie, Zoro was asleep, and Usopp was no where to be found.

"We have a pre-exam tomorrow." Luffy groaned, letting her straw hat fall over her face. Zoro had fallen asleep at the lunch table. Nami looked up from her smoothie.

"Oh yeah. I heard they're gonna be tough." She said. Luffy looked as if she was about to die.

"I know! I haven't studied at all and-" Luffy's sentence was cut off by a rumble. The crew turned and saw Usopp... and a camel.

Chopper screamed.

"WHY!?" Nami shouted.

"Wow! So cool!" Luffy squealed. Zoro woke up and let out a yell of surprise. Usopp hopped down from the tan camel and calmed everyone down.

"I found it wandering around G.L.A campus." Usopp said. "Now it won't leave me alone!" He sighed. Luffy smiled at the camel.

"I'll name it eyelashes!" Luffy jumped up and hugged it. The camel made a sound of happiness. It licked Luffy's face and she laughed. Vivi was still in shock.

"Usopp! What are you gonna do with a camel!?" Vivi yelled. "No pets on campus remember!?" She stated.

"But you have Carue! Plus, I can just hide it." Usopp said.

"Where you gonna hide a thing like that?" Zoro yawned.

"Our dorm of course!" Usopp said proudly. Sanji came out then,

"No way! That dirty thing is not staying in our room." He said. The camel grunted at Sanji.

"Then how come you get to stay in there?" Chopper said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sanji yelled, Zoro broke out laughing. Chopper hid behind Nami.

"No no! The camel said that not me!" Chopper explained.

"What?" Nami said.

"My dad's an animal whisperer." Chopper explained.

"Oh! So you learned how to speak animal!" Luffy smiled.

"Something like that." Chopper said, adjusting his pink hat.

The group hid the camel. For Usopp's sake. When they got to the boy's dorm Luffy looked around.

"Wow! How'd you get all this stuff!?" She asked. She had been in there before, but now she saw the mini fridge, the flat screen, the game system, and the stereo. Nami, Vivi and Chopper were impressed too.

"Sanji's dad got it all for him." Zoro said, sitting on the couch with a pack of soda. Luffy ran in and sat next to Usopp and Zoro. Nami looked around.

"How'd Sanji's dad pay for all of this?" Nami asked.

"Oh, his dad runs this big restaurant or something." Usopp said.

"So that's why he's such a good cook!" Vivi deducted. Chopper struggled with the camel.

"Guy's! A little help here!" He gritted.

"Oh Chopper!" Usopp got up and helped his friend bring in the animal. The camel instantly ran to Luffy. Luffy smiled back at him.

"Hi Eyelashes!" She smiled. Then her phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Yo!" She smiled. "Oh Ace!" she smiled wider. "No I'm fine, I'm hanging out with my friends." she paused. "Yep yep! No it's fine! Sanji got us food for free." another pause. "Were hiding this camel... room 2-B. Ok, right! See ya soon!" Luffy hung up.

"What's up?" Zoro said, finishing his eighth soda.

"My brother's will be here soon." She said. Nami and Vivi squealed. Usopp covered his ears.

"What what!?" He shouted.

"Ace and Sabo are so...so..." Nami and Vivi squealed again. Luffy rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with you two. Ace and Sabo are just Ace and Sabo." She shrugged. Zoro gulped down his tenth soda.

"You never told us you had brothers." He said, opening another can.

"You never asked." Luffy said.

There was a knock at the door. Luffy leaned on Zoro and Nami laid opposite her.

"I'll get it!" Chopper said, putting down the hammer he was using to help build a food thing for the camel. He opened the door and was met with Ace and Sabo.

"Yo!" They both said.

"Hi!" Luffy waved, involved in the TV show she was watching. Sabo came in first.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Usopp and Chopper are building stuff for Eyelashes. I'm watching a movie with Zoro and Nami. Vivi went to her science thing, and Sanji's still at work." Luffy said. Ace came in next. He got a bit angry when he saw Luffy leaning of that green haired kid, Zoro was it? He moved Luffy's head of Zoro's shoulder and sat between them.

"Luffy! Move over." Nami said, prodding the girl with her foot. Luffy climbed on her brother and sat on his lap with her popcorn. Sabo looked over at Chopper and Usopp, they were building a food thing for the Camel.

"Hey, wasn't there a camel in here?" Sabo said.

"Yeah he's over there." Chopper pointed to an empty space. Luffy glanced over. She scrambled off Ace. kneeling on Zoro.

"Eyelashes is gone!" She said.

"Gone!?" Nami said, sitting up. Zoro shifted. Luffy jumped off him.

"We gotta find him!" Usopp said, dropping his hammer. Zoro got up Usopp ran out the room and everyone followed.

Ace and Sabo were coaxed into searching by Luffy.

"Eyelashes!" Sabo shouted.

"Eyelashes!" Ace shouted. Marco stared at his two roommates.

"Why are you guys screaming eyelashes?" He asked, sipping his coffee. The brothers looked around.

"Okay, our sister's friend lost a Camel." Ace hissed.

"How do you lose a camel?" Marco said.

"I don't know! Have you seen it?" Sabo asked. Marco thought.

"I saw a camel by the coffee house. You mean it wasn't a prop?" he said.

"Coffee house!" Ace yelled. Sabo followed and, having nothing to do, Marco went with his roommates.

Luffy got a text from Ace.

"Zoro! Zoro! Zoro!" She yelled, hitting him multiple time.

"Ow! What!?" Zoro yelled.

"Eyelashes was at the coffee house!" She said.

"Why?" Zoro said, reading the text.

"How should I know! He's a camel! Maybe he wanted coffee! Let's go!" She said, running with her green haired friend.

Usopp was searching with Nami. They entered the wood shop room.

"Mr. Franky!" they yelled.

"You kids call me Franky. What can I do for you?" He asked, finishing a model sail boat.

"Okay, we lost a Camel." Usopp blurted out.

"How?" Mr. Franky asked.

"Chopper left the door open!" Nami snapped. Mr. Franky put down his tools.

"I'll help you guys look." He said, then he grabbed a large whit tarp.

"What's that for?" Nami asked.

"You'll need to hide the camel right?" Mr. Franky said. Usopp shrugged and nodded. Nami cut in.

"Guys! Guys! I got a text from Luffy!" She said. "She said to... Look around the Coffee house!"

"Why would a camel be at a coffee house?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe it's thirsty! Lets go! Hurry!" Nami said running gout the door.

Chopper was the first to find the camel.

"Eyelashes!" He called. He ran over and grabbed the camel. Luffy and Zoro showed up next, followed by Ace, Sabo and their friend. Luffy hugged the camel.

"Okay! Now, how do we hide it!?" Chopper said, "I saw the dean! He's coming to get coffee!" He squealed.

"Dean Shanks is coming here!?" they yelled.

"What do we do!? How do we hide this!?" Luffy panicked.

"WE GOT IT COVERED!" Usopp, Nami and Mr. Franky threw the tarp over the Camel. Luffy jumped on top of it. Dean Shanks came up to get Coffee with a man who looked pretty down. The group were smiling and surrounding the tarp covered camel. Shanks turned and looked at the group.

"Um, is that-"

"NO!" Luffy cut him off.

"Then what is it. Ms. Monkey .D." He asked, arms crossed.

"It's our..." Luffy looked down at her friends and Brother.

"Project! For..." Zoro started.

"Wood shop!" Ace said.

"Yeah, It's our wood shop project!" Sabo finished.

"Which would explain why I'm here with my super students!" Mr. Franky added. The Camel grunted.

"I can't see! He says." Chopper muttered to Usopp. Shanks sighed.

"Alright, Mr. Pell. I think we found you camel." Shanks said. Luffy got down.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I know everything." Shanks smiled, taking the tarp off the camel.

The group stood with Dean Shanks as Mr. Pell loaded his camel into back of his car. The camel sat comfortably inside.

"By Eyelashes!" The group waved as the car drove off. Then Chopper looked up at Dean Shanks.

"Dean Shanks? Are we in trouble?" He asked.

"Hmm. I guess not. You guys seem like nice kids. And please, call me Shanks." Dean Shanks said.

"Wow! Thanks Shanks!" Luffy cheered.

The group, including Ace and Sabo, sat at the Baratie.

"And thats what happened!" Usopp said to Sanji and Vivi who nodded.

"Were an unusual group aren't we." Chopper laughed.

"Yeah I guess so! But hey, it's much more fun!" Luffy said, as Sanji gave her another plate of food.

"Geez Luffy, where do you put all that food?" Nami said. "I wish I could eat like that."

"Maybe it goes to her chest." Vivi laughed. Luffy looked down and laughed.

"You guys are weird!"

And the day ended just as it usually did. The group said their goodbyes when it got dark and went back to their dorms to go to sleep.

"We are an unusual group of people." Nami yawned.

"Why do these things happen to us." Vivi moaned.

"Who knows! But hey, I can't wait to see what next adventure we have!" Luffy smiled. "Plus, I start soccer next month! I'm so excited!" She grinned before drifting off to sleep with her roommates.


	4. Zoro vs Sanji! Place a bet! Pick a team!

_**Previously on Luffy101**_

_The crew turned and saw Usopp... and a camel._

_Chopper screamed._

_"WHY!?" Nami shouted._

_"Wow! So cool!" Luffy squealed. Zoro woke up and let out a yell of surprise. Usopp hopped down from the tan camel and calmed everyone down._

_"I found it wandering around G.L.A campus." Usopp said. "Now it won't leave me alone!" He sighed. Luffy smiled at the camel._

_"I'll name it eyelashes!"_

_ "Eyelashes is gone!" She said._

_"Gone!?" Nami said, sitting up. Zoro shifted. Luffy jumped off him._

_"We gotta find him!" Usopp said, dropping his hammer. Zoro got up Usopp ran out the room and everyone followed._

_ "Eyelashes!" He called. He ran over and grabbed the camel. Luffy and Zoro showed up next, followed by Ace, Sabo and their friend. Luffy hugged the camel._

_"Okay! Now, how do we hide it!?" Chopper said, "I saw the dean! He's coming to get coffee!" He squealed._

_"Dean Shanks is coming here!?" they yelled._

_"What do we do!? How do we hide this!?" Luffy panicked._

_"WE GOT IT COVERED!" Usopp, Nami and Mr. Franky threw the tarp over the Camel._

_ "Alright, Mr. Pell. I think we found you camel." Shanks said. Luffy got down._

_"How'd you know?" She asked._

_"I know everything." Shanks smiled, taking the tarp off the camel._

_The group stood with Dean Shanks as Mr. Pell loaded his camel into back of his car. The camel sat comfortably inside._

_"By Eyelashes!" The group waved as the car drove off._

_"We are an unusual group of people." Nami yawned._

_"Why do these things happen to us." Vivi moaned._

_"Who knows! But hey, I can't wait to see what next adventure we have!" Luffy smiled._

"LEFT LEFT!" Luffy shouted.

"I KNOW SHUT UP!" Zoro yelled.

"SHUT IT MARIMO! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" Sanji yelled. Usopp opened the door.

"What's with all the yelling?" he asked, but was ignored.

"RIGHT ZORO! LOOK OUT!" Luffy yelled. Usopp looked at the television. Zoro and Sanji were playing Mario kart verses mode. Zoro was winning. "Go Zoro! Go!" Luffy cheered. Then she turned to Sanji. "Go for it Sanji! You can win!" she laughed.

"Really, Luffy. Who's side are you on here?" Usopp asked, seating himself on the floor. Luffy hopped down next to him.

"No one's. But we can pick now that there's two people cheering!" Luffy smiled. Usopp rolled his eyes.

"I'm not cheering for this. I hate this game." Usopp yawned.

"Thats because you suck at it." Sanji laughed. Then he passed Zoro.

"GO SANJI GO!" Usopp cheered.

"KICK HIS BUTT ZORO!" Luffy shouted.

Nami showed up with Vivi.

"So this is were you went." Nami said. Then, they sat next to Luffy.

"Who do you think will win?" Luffy asked.

"Sanji obviously, look, he's passing Zoro right now." Nami smirked

"But Zoro's pretty good at these games." Vivi pointed out. "He could catch up, like he just did, see?"

"Thats cause this is all Zoro does in his free time." Nami laughed.

"GO ZORO!" Luffy shouted.

"BEAT HIM SANJI!" Usopp exclaimed.

"YEAH! GO FOR IT SANJI!" Nami yelled.

"COME ON ZORO!" Vivi and Luffy cheered.

After a while Zoro crossed the finish line. Luffy and Vivi jumped and cheered. Sanji angrily tossed the Wii remote on the couch.

"If it was the real thing, I'd win for sure." Sanji huffed.

"If it was the real thing, I'd beat you worse than I just did." Zoro laughed.

"Wanna bet!?" Sanji glared.

"Be my guest, but prepare to lose!" Zoro snapped back.

"Fine, two weeks. In two weeks we'll each get a go kart, and we'll race." Sanji stood and shouted.

"Fine by me!" Zoro glared.

"See you in two weeks!" Sanji snapped.

"Beat you in two weeks!" Zoro yelled, then they sat back down on the couch, The room was silent.

"It seems like one of you should have left..." Nami said.

"Yeah right. It seems so awkward now." Luffy muttered.

The next day was Saturday, Zoro went to work on his go kart. Luffy hung around Zoro, trying to help but she had no clue what she was doing. She rode around Zoro on her G.L.A motor bike.

"What's this lawn mower for?" she asked, stopping and laying in the grass.

"I'm using it's engine." Zoro said while making the outer part of the kart. Luffy sighed.

"If it were Ace and Sabo, they could build an awesome go kart, they've done it before." Luffy yawed, lying in the grass.

"They have?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded.

"Sure sure, it was the fastest in our town back at home." She said. "They would never let me drive it though." She pouted.

Sanji drove up then, he had a shiny new go kart.

"Well, I got my go kart. What's that you're building?" Sanji taunted Zoro, who glared.

"Where'd you get that? We were supposed to build them." Zoro shot.

"No one said that. I used some money I had from my allowance and work to buy this." Sanji smirked.

"Wow that's so cool! I want one! Maybe I should get a job!" Luffy rolled over in the grass. "Let me drive it!" She begged.

"Sorry Luffy-chan, but you'll have to wait till after the race." Sanji smiled at her.

"Aw. Fine fine, but you promise I can drive it then?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise." Then he was gone. Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Wow... Hey Zoro, I don't want you to lose, so I'm gonna help you out!" Luffy smiled. She tugged on Zoro. Zoro sighed and got up, curious about what his friend would do.

Luffy dragged him back to her dorm.

"With Vivi's science skills and Ace and Sabo's building and engineer skills, there's no way you can lose to Sanji! And when you win I'll get my fifty bucks from Usopp!" She smiled.

"What fifty bucks?" Zoro asked.

"The fifty bucks I bet that you'd win!" Luffy smiled. Zoro looked at Luffy. Luffy smiled at Zoro. They got to Luffy's dorm.

"Oh Luffy!" Vivi smiled.

"Vivi! Come with us for a sec!" Luffy smiled. Vivi smiled.

"Um, sure Luffy."

Ace opened the door to his dorm, Luffy barged in. She jumped on the couch, then onto the bed where Marco was taking a nap. The sleeping Marco shot up, then looked at Ace.

"Why is you sister sitting on my stomach?" He asked, picking up Luffy.

"I don't know. Luffy! What are you doing here?" Ace shouted.

"Aw Ace! Don't be like that! I just need your help for a while!" Luffy smiled when Marco set her down.

"With what?" Ace asked. "Every time you ask for help, it involves something crazy and stupid." Luffy shook her head.

"No no! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Okay, so Zoro and Sanji were playing Mario kart and-"

"The point Luffy."

"And we need your help to build Zoro a really awesome Go kart!"

"Again with Zoro..." Ace muttered. "Why do you hang out with him?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"I don't know. I just do!" Then Luffy started out the door. "Come on Ace!" She shouted.

It took the remaining time, but Vivi, Zoro, Ace, and even Sabo finished the go kart. And it ran great.

"Awesome! Can I drive it!" Luffy asked.

"No." Sabo and Ace said plainly. Zoro tried it out, it was fast, really fast. Luffy had offered her motor bike's engine and Vivi made it more powerful, then hooked it up to the lawn mower engine. Ace and Sabo made it look cool. Luffy watched and painted it at the end.

The race was the next day. Zoro race around the campus, Sanji was close on his heels. They both sped past the cheering crowd. Team Zoro, consisting of Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Chopper and Vivi were waiting on the opposite side of the finish line. On the other side was Team Sanji, which was Usopp, Nami, and most of the girls on campus. The three girls were in some cheer leading outfits, Nami had gotten a spare for Luffy to wear.

"Go Zoro Go!" Luffy jumped and cheered.

"You can do it Sanji!" Nami shouted. The crowd erupted when the final lap came. Voices screamed for Zoro to win, others screamed for Sanji to beat Zoro. They were coming up fast, it looked like it was gonna be a tie. Sanji yelled over at Zoro as they drove.

"If I win, you can't talk to Luffy for a week!" he shouted.

"And if I win You can't fawn over girls for a week!" Zoro shouted back, then sped up. Sanji sped up as well. Sabo snapped a picture when the finish line was crossed.

The two boys stopped the cars and ran to Sabo.

"Who won?" they both asked. Sabo showed the picture.

And so. The group sat for breakfast the next day.

"Yo Zoro!" Luffy smiled. Zoro waved. Nami came and sat with Vivi, Usopp and Chopper came next. Then Sanji.

"Hi Sanji!" Luffy smiled.

"Hi Luffy." Sanji waved. Then his eyes saw that Luffy had the vest and shorts on like when they first met. He bit his shirt. As they walked away from breakfast, Luffy looked up at Zoro and laughed.

"What's up with Sanji?" She asked. Zoro shrugged, letting an arm wrap around Luffy's neck. He looked down.

"Maybe he's just a sore loser." He laughed. Luffy reached up and put her arm around Zoro's neck, then made sure her money was still in her pocket, she needed it for lunch later.

"I guess so!" They both laughed. Luffy shoved her other hand in her pocket. Loving the feel of the fifty dollars in the usually empty space. 'Hey after class we can get lunch! I'll pay!" She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Zoro said as they entered the class room.


	5. Luffy meets Law and Kid! part 1

_**Previously on Luffy101**_

_"GO ZORO!" Luffy shouted._

_"BEAT HIM SANJI!" Usopp exclaimed._

_"YEAH! GO FOR IT SANJI!" Nami yelled._

_"COME ON ZORO!" Vivi and Luffy cheered._

_"If it was the real thing, I'd beat you worse than I just did." Zoro laughed._

_"Wanna bet!?" Sanji glared._

_"Be my guest, but prepare to lose!" Zoro snapped back._

_"Fine, two weeks. In two weeks we'll each get a go kart, and we'll race." Sanji stood and shouted._

_"Fine by me!" Zoro glared._

_"See you in two weeks!" Sanji snapped._

_"Beat you in two weeks!" Zoro yelled, then they sat back down on the couch, The room was silent._

_"It seems like one of you should have left..." Nami said._

_"Yeah right. It seems so awkward now." Luffy muttered._

"If I win, you can't talk to Luffy for a week!" he shouted.

_"And if I win You can't fawn over girls for a week!" Zoro shouted back, then sped up. Sanji sped up as well. Sabo snapped a picture when the finish line was crossed._

_The two boys stopped the cars and ran to Sabo._

_"Who won?" they both asked. Sabo showed the picture._

_And so. The group sat for breakfast the next day._

_"Yo Zoro!" Luffy smiled. Zoro waved. Nami came and sat with Vivi, Usopp and Chopper came next. Then Sanji._

_"Hi Sanji!" Luffy smiled._

_"Hi Luffy." Sanji waved. Then his eyes saw that Luffy had the vest and shorts on like when they first met. He bit his shirt. As they walked away from breakfast, Luffy looked up at Zoro and laughed._

_"What's up with Sanji?" She asked. Zoro shrugged, letting an arm wrap around Luffy's neck. He looked down._

_"Maybe he's just a sore loser."_

Zoro was gone for a month, on vacation with his family. Usopp and Sanji were happy to share a room, they played video games, sat in a hot tub Sanji made, ate the best food (made by Sanji). Usopp and Sanji played a game. Then they ate, then they played some pool. It was like that... everyday since Zoro left.

The gang sat at lunch. Eating quietly in the tiredness of the hot afternoon.

"So hot." Luffy let her head fall.

"Tell me about it." Nami stretched.

"Usopp Hey! Bad news!" It was Sanji. Usopp looked up at him.

"What?" He asked. Sanji held out a paper. Usopp read it over. "New roommate?" He said. Sanji pulled the paper back and flopped on the chair next to Nami.

"Yes. Now I have to deal with three idiots instead of one." Sanji complained.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Usopp yelled. Luffy laughed.

"What's so bad about a new roommate?" She asked.

"Yeah, Maybe he'll be cool." Vivi smiled. Sanji sighed.

"I doubt it." He said. Luffy grabbed the paper.

"Lemme see." She said. She read down, until she came to a name. "Uh, Law Trafalgar. And... Kid Eustass" She said. "Kid? Law? What strange names." She giggled.

So, Sanji and Usopp agreed on something.

"We gotta do something about this." They said. Sanji looked was on the computer, he was looking up the two boys.

"No use, I can't find anything." Sanji sat back in the chair. "They're like, invisible." Usopp got up and started walking out the room.

"Then I guess we go tell the dorm adviser we don't want a room mate we know nothing about." He said. Sanji followed.

"For once you're right." He said.

They waited outside the office. Across from them Sat a bot with black hair and a yellow t-shirt. Far on the other side of the room was a boy with fiery red hair and a black shirt. They were filling out forms. When the dorm adviser came out Sanji and Usopp stood.

"Can I help you boys?" the adviser asked.

"yes, we feel that we shouldn't have roommates we know nothing about!" Sanji said. Usopp nodded.

"Uh, boys." The adviser.

"We don't know what kind of people they are so how are we supposed to room with them?" Usopp asked.

"That's true, and who names their kid Law? Or Kid for that matter?" Sanji asked.

"Boys." She tried again, Usopp and Sanji were about to continue when a hand came between them.

"Done." A voice said. It was the black haired boy.

"Thank you very much. Law." The adviser said. Then she looked around him. "Kid, are you done?" She asked. The red haired boy looked up.

"Hm? Oh yeah, here." He said, sliding the form over from his seat.

"So. What kind of name is Usopp? Or Sanji for that matter?" Law asked the two.

Back in the room, Kid and Law set up on their beds. Kid got the bed above Sanji and Law got the bed under Usopp. They all sat in silence. When a high pitched shout came out from the hall.

"USOPP! SANJI!" the door burst open. It was Luffy in basket ball shorts and a tank top, her straw hat sitting on top of her black hair. She bounced the ball on the floor. "Let's play!" she grinned. Then she looked over at Kid and Law who were staring at her with wide eyes. "Hi!" she smiled. "You wanna play too?" She asked, bouncing the ball again. Sanji looked between Kid, Law, and Luffy.

"Sure Luffy, let's go." Usopp hopped down and him and Sanji led Luffy out the room.

"Hey, Luffy was it?" Law asked.

"Yeah." Luffy pulled away from Sanji. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm-" Kid came beside Law.

"I'm Kid." He said to Luffy. Luffy nodded.

"Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Law." Law said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Luffy smiled at them. "Come on! Let's go play basketball! We can find Chopper and Nami and Vivi." Luffy rambled on for a bit as she walked with her new friends Law and Kid.

The next day Law was looking at a brochure for G.L.A.

"Oh! Law!" Luffy waved. Law looked up.

"Oh, Luffy." He said. Luffy sat next to him and looked at the brochure.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Just looking for a place to eat." Law yawned. Luffy grabbed the brochure.

"I can help with that!" Luffy grinned. "Come on! We can go to the Baratie, Sanji works there!" She said, then she grabbed Law's hand and pulled him along with her.

"We?" Law asked.

"Yeah! It's much more fun to eat together, don't you think?" She said. Kid stood a few feet away. Glaring at Law's back.

"Hm. What to do about that." he said, walking the other way.

Day three of Law and Kid staying with Zoro and Sanji as temporary roommates. Luffy was walking to her brothers dorm, everyone was pointing at her and whispering. Someone stopped her.

"Is it true! Oh! You're so lucky Luffy!" a girl squealed.

"Uh, excuse- Ah!" Luffy was pulled into the room by Ace. Sabo sat reading a book.

"Explain!" Ace shouted. "Who is he!? Where did you meet him!? When did you start-" Sabo pulled him away.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked. Ace turned and glared.

"It's ABOSOLUTLY necessary!" Ace yelled. Luffy sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Ace picked her up again.

"Where is he so I can kill him!" Ace shouted. Sabo pulled Luffy away.

"Uh, we know that you're dating this Law guy Luffy." Sabo said.

"I am?" Luffy cocked her head to the side.

_**To Be continued...**_


	6. Luffy meets Law and Kid! part 2

**...Immediately.**

Nami and Vivi questioned her too. Luffy held her hands up.

"No no! I'm not dating him!" She laughed nervously.

"Well, everyone seems to think so." Nami crossed her arms. Vivi put Carue back in his habitat bin.

"Who would make up a rumor like that?" she wondered.

"Oh! What if it was Law!" Nami gasped.

"I don't think Law would do that." Luffy sat on her bed. She thought. "I guess I'll go find him and see if he knows what's up." She hopped up. "See ya later!" She skipped out the room to find her new friend.

Law wasn't sure why everyone was congratulating him. Or why they were telling him to watch out for Ace. Whoever that was. He walked back towards the boys dorms. When a blur of red, black and blue appeared in front of him. He stopped and looked down at two big brown eyes. It was Luffy.

"We're dating!?" Luffy asked loudly. Law stepped back in confusion.

"We are?" He asked, just as confused. Luffy shrugged.

"Apparently!" She walked over and sat on a bench. He sat next to her and sighed.

"Well, this rumor would explain a lot." He chuckled.

"I guess so." Luffy giggled.

"Hey, you know who Ace is?" Law asked. Luffy opened her mouth. Then closed it.

"I don't think you should worry about that right now." She laughed. Law shrugged.

They walked for a while.

"How did this start?" Luffy asked, hoping her friend would know. Law shrugged.

"Maybe someone saw us going to eat. You are incredibly clingy." Law said. Luffy laughed at that.

"So what? A twenty minute lunch and we're dating?" She asked.

"We did split the sushi." Law said.

"Then we must be engaged." Luffy joked.

"Look's like I need to buy a ring now." Law chuckled.

"But seriously." Luffy sighed. "Why would someone spread a rumor like this?" she wondered. Law looked down at her.

"Maybe they were jealous." He shrugged.

"Of what?" Luffy asked.

"Well you're-" Law stopped when Luffy cocked her head to the side in confusion. "You do know that-" Luffy's confusion grew. "Never mind." Law sighed.

Kid watched Law walk in the room. Usopp was napping on the couch, Sanji was at work. Law pushed Usopp over and sat on the couch.

"How's life with your new girlfriend?" Kid asked. Law looked up.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said plainly.

"Eh, but you wish she was." Kid laughed, returning to his hand held game. Law rolled his eyes and flipped on the TV. Then he thought. He looked at Kid.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that rumor. Right?" he asked. Kid looked over at Law with a devious smirk.

"Who? Me? No." He went back to his game.

"I thought so." Law stood and left the room.

Luffy was staring at Vivi as she spit peanuts into a bowl.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't like peanuts. So I suck off the salt and spit them out." Vivi explained. Luffy nodded.

"Oh. That's kinda weird." She laughed.

"And so are you, Luffy." Vivi giggled. Luffy rolled on the rug.

"I guess so." Luffy stood to answer a knock on the door. It was Law. He leaned in a whispered something in her ear. Luffy laughed. "Oh! How strange!" She said. Then she turned to Vivi. "Vivi! Come with us!" She said. Vivi shrugged, spitting out another peanut and leaving the room with Law and Luffy.

After Law told Luffy what had happened she insisted that they tell Ace. And when they did, the oldest was a little less than happy.

"KILL! DESTROY! MANE!" Ace yelled as Sabo tied him to a chair.

"Calm down Ace!" Sabo shouted. Ace was sending death glares at a certain brown haired boy who was hiding wide-eyed behind a couch. Luffy laughed.

"It's alright Law-kun! Ace won't hurt you." She said, dragging her frozen friend out behind the couch.

"It's just a rumor?" Sabo asked.

"That's right." Luffy nodded.

"Well, we have no reason not to trust you, Luffy." Sabo smiled. "Right Ace?"

"I trust Luffy. IT'S HIM I DON'T TRUST!" Ace kicked his tied foot toward Law.

"Silly Ace! You can trust Law-kun." Luffy assured her brother.

"That's right Ace, Law is just as much a victim of this rumor as Luffy is." Sabo said.

"Che, fine. But I still don't trust him..." Ace grumbled.

The normal group sat in Luffy's dorm. Nami, Vivi, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Ace, Sabo, Marco, and minus Zoro. Plus Law. They sat in different places around the room, listening to Law speak.

"-So I'm pretty sure he did it." Law finished.

"I see." Sabo muttered.

"THAT LITTLE-" Marco shoved Ace onto the bed and held a pillow over his face to muffle his cries of rage.

"So what? We get even?" Nami asked.

"Sounds like he deserves it." Sanji stood. "But how?"

"I know! Pick me!" Usopp raised his hand.

"Yea, Usopp?" Luffy pointed at her friend.

"Chopper's on the news team here at G.L.A." He smirked.

"So?" Vivi said.

"So! We do some reporting!" Usopp grinned.

"I know!" Luffy jumped up. And everyone stopped to listen to what the smaller girl had to say, knowing it was always an ear-full.

Luffy tugged Chopper and his camera along.

"Come on!" She whispered.

"Luffy... are you sure?" Vivi's face was red.

"It'll be fine." Nami giggled, pulling out a camera. Usopp rolled his eyes.

"Roll the camera, Chopper! " Ace motioned. Chopper nodded, Sanji and Sabo stood at the doors to the boys showers.

"One! Two! Three!" They yelled, kicking them open. Luffy, Vivi, Nami, Law, Usopp, and Ace walked into the room.

"What the hell!?" Someone yelled

"Why are there girls here!?" Another shouted. Luffy smiled at all the towel-covered boys.

"Don't worry, we'll leave soon. Right? Onii-chan?" Luffy smiled at Ace who was standing closely behind her with his arms around her.

"Yeah, I didn't like the idea of you being in here in the first- OI! EYES OFF MY SISTER!" Ace shouted. Some of the boys yelped and whipped around to face the wall.

Nami giggled at Ace's actions.

"Well, time for what we came here for." She nodded at Sanji.

"Oi! Kid! You in here?" He called.

"Yeah, what?" Kid said, poking his wet red head out of the shower. His eyes widened when he was met with a camera. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled when he saw the faces, smiling, glaring and giggling at him.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Luffy meets Law and Kid! final part!

**...Immediately**

Nami and Vivi stood on either side of the shower where Kid was poking his wet, read haired head out.

"What the actual fuck!?" Kid yelled.

"Say it!" Luffy said.

"Say what!?" Kid glared at her. "Say you and your friends are insane!?" Kid snapped.

"Not that! Say you made it up!" Luffy glared back.

"Made what up?" Kid asked.

"That I'm going out with Law-kun!" Luffy snapped. Kid rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that!" He laughed. Nami and Vivi yanked down on the shower curtain, a ring coming off from either side. Kid yelled in surprise.

"Admit it. Before I _kill you_." Ace growled.

"And I'm not gonna stop him." Sabo growled.

"You won't?" Usopp asked in surprise.

"No. I'll be busy helping." Sabo glared at Kid.

Kid shook his head.

"I have no idea what you want me to admit to!" He yelled. Nami and Vivi yanked down again, two more rings popped. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT." Kid yelled.

"No until you crack." Law said.

"The camera's waiting." Chopper continued to film.

"No." Kid glared. Two more rings popped.

"Are ya sure?" Sanji asked.

"Only two rings left." Nami and Vivi said at the same time, still holding the curtain up across the shower. Kid grumbled.

"Fine! Fine! I made it up! Luffy's not dating Law, it was just a stupid rumor." Kid yelled at the camera.

"Thanks!" Luffy smiled. Kid glared.

"Alright. Come on Luffy." Ace dragged his sister outside the shower room.

The group sat in Ace, Sabo, and Marco's dorm room, laughing as they watched the video.

"I can't believe you guys actually did this." Marco shook his head.

"And I'd do it again." Ace said, ruffling Luffy's hair the girl grabbed his hand and leaned on it.

"No regrets." Sabo laughed, high fiving Usopp.

"Did you see his face?" Nami laughed. Vivi laughed too.

"Wait! That's my favorite part, go back." Chopper laughed as he grabbed the remote. Luffy yawned.

"I should go back to the dorm." She said to Vivi and Nami.

"Oh yeah, we'll be there soon." Nami waved as Luffy left. Law stood.

"Luffy." He said, Luffy poked her head back in.

"Yeah?"

"I'll walk you back." He yawned. "I need to get back to the dorm too, Kid's probably asleep by now." He said, walking out with Luffy.

Luffy yawned as she walked next to Law.

"You sound really tired." Law said, yawning along with her.

"Things like this usually tire me out." Luffy smiled.

"Things like this happens often?"

"Not really, well... yeah." Luffy giggled and rubbed her eye. The girl sat on the bench near a fountain.

"What are you doing?" Law stopped in front of her.

"Taking a break." Luffy said.

"We've been walking for like ten minutes"

"So?" Luffy leaned, kicking her legs out some. Law chuckled and sat next to her.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Wonder why Kid would make up a rumor like that." Luffy said.

"Again, he was probably jealous." Law said.

"About what?" Luffy asked, tilting her head.

"... you're just..." Law stopped when Luffy looked at him with confusion filled eyes. "A lot of boys here..." Luffy continued to stare. "You're really... innocent, and... pretty." Law said, looking out to the almost empty campus.

"Really?" Luffy looked up.

"You really didn't know?" la looked at her.

"I'm not good at noticing things like that." Luffy laughed, standing up.

"Then I'll have to take the direct approach, won't I?" Law stood and faced her.

"What's up Law-kun?" Luffy looked up at him.

Law wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and bent down a bit and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Luffy's eye widened in shock. Law moved away.

"Well?" Law said. Luffy blushed and smiled.

"Law-kun..." She moved her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then she pulled back. "I think you should run." Luffy whispered.

"Hm?" Law raised an eye brow.

"Ace is right behind you." Luffy whispered again. Law's eyes went wide and he gave Luffy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before sprinting down the path. Ace ran by next.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled, a large rock in his hands. Luffy kept the blush on her cheeks, giggling as she pulled her straw hat over her head and yanked it down to cover her eyes. She twisted her body from side to side slightly before skipping off to her dorm.

Luffy opened the door and looked out her window to where Ace was still chasing Law. Luffy smiled.

"I hope Ace doesn't kill him... I like Law-kun!" Luffy smiled.

"WHAT!?" Luffy turned to see Nami and Vivi. "

"You like Law!?" Nami grabbed Luffy's shoulders.

"I do!" Luffy smiled.

"Since when!?" Vivi asked. Luffy told them what had happened. Nami and Vivi squealed.

"HE KISSED YOU!?" They yelled, hugging the small girl.

"Wait... Ace is trying to kill him?" Nami asked. Luffy nodded. Vivi grabbed Luffy's phone.

"I'll call Sabo!" she said. Nami looked out the window, Law and Ace ran by again.

"Why does Ace have a rock!?" Nami screamed, Luffy giggled and shut their dorm room door so she could change.

**Sorry it was short! Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! Cause Zoro comes back! This is the conclusion of the 'Luffy meet's Kid and Law' ! **


	8. Zoro is NOT jealous!

**-Last Time On Luffy 101-**

**Law wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and bent down a bit and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Luffy's eye widened in shock. Law moved away.**

**"Well?" Law said. Luffy blushed and smiled.**

**"Law-kun..." She moved her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then she pulled back. "I think you should run." Luffy whispered.**

**"Hm?" Law raised an eye brow.**

**"Ace is right behind you." Luffy whispered again. Law's eyes went wide and he gave Luffy a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before sprinting down the path. Ace ran by next.**

**"I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled, a large rock in his hands. Luffy kept the blush on her cheeks, giggling as she pulled her straw hat over her head and yanked it down to cover her eyes. She twisted her body from side to side slightly before skipping off to her dorm.**

**Luffy opened the door and looked out her window to where Ace was still chasing Law. Luffy smiled.**

**"I hope Ace doesn't kill him... I like Law-kun!" Luffy smiled.**

**"WHAT!?" Luffy turned to see Nami and Vivi. "**

**"You like Law!?" Nami grabbed Luffy's shoulders.**

**"I do!" Luffy smiled.**

It was about a week later. The crew was sitting at there table. Luffy reached over and snatched food off Usopp's plate.

"Hey! Luffy get your own!" He yelled. Luffy laughed and Chopper smiled. Luffy eye's were covered.  
"Haaa?" Luffy puffed out her cheeks, feeling around for her food. Nami and Vivi giggled at the person covering Luffy's eyes.

"Guess who." Law said. Luffy thought.

"If I give up can I get food?" Luffy asked with a wide grin.

"Nope."

"Then... is it... the best person ever?" Luffy swung her legs.

"An acceptable answer." Law chuckled before sitting in his seat and routinely splitting his food with Luffy and receiving a hug of appreciation. Luffy reached to Usopp's plate again.

"LUFFY! YOU HAVE FOOD!" Usopp swatted her hands away. Luffy let out a fake cry.  
"Laawwww! Usopp's bullying me!" She whined, Law placed an apple in her open mouth and she said a mumbled thank you before biting into it.

The table was laughing. Vivi sighed.  
"So? Last day of vacation was yesterday, huh?" She grumbled.

"I guess so." Luffy pouted, leaning against Law.

"Come on everyone, give em' up!" Usopp stood.

"Class schedules have changed." Luffy clapped, reaching in her pocket and tossing a crumpled piece of paper next to Law's folded one. The schedules were opened.  
"Yay! Law and me have all the same classes!" Luffy cheered.

"Not all the same, we have two classes apart." Law said, Luffy put his arm around her neck and smiled.  
"It's the same thing." She buried her face in his sleeve.

"Back." A familiar voice said. The table looked up.

"Zoro!" They smiled. Sanji rolled his eyes. Luffy looked up.  
"Zoro! You're back!" Luffy smiled. Law looked up from his seat, a green haired boy was bracing himself at the excited look in Luffy's eyes. He raised an eye brow,

"Zoro?"

Law looked down at Luffy, feeling a strange protective wave wash over him. Luffy had jumped up and hugged the green haired boy by now.  
"Yeah! Law-kun! Zoro's my best friend!" Luffy smiled, hugging him tighter.  
"Gah! Luffy, I'm choking!" Zoro gasped for air. Luffy let him go and plopped back in her seat. "Sorry Zoro!" She laughed. Zoro looked to Law, feeling a similar wave of protection for Luffy all of a sudden.

"Who's this?" Zoro asked.

"That's Law." Nami and Vivi giggled. Usopp stretched.

"Hey? Did you already get your stuff in the room?" he asked. Zoro nodded and yawned, when the bell rang. Luffy stood with Law.  
"No first class together." Law shrugged. Luffy pouted and puffed out her cheeks. Law ruffled her hair, and, in an out of character act of possessiveness, he pulled the straw hatted girl in for a kiss. He held her waist tightly in place. Law let he go and Luffy smiled widely. Usopp pushed Law a bit.  
"Kiss your girlfriend on your own time." The boy made a gagging noise. Sanji followed Nami to their class. Vivi rushed off to her class with Usopp, Luffy jumped up and wrapped her legs around Law in a hug and waved as he left for his class.

Zoro had all the same classes as Luffy again. He walked beside her and grabbed her arm.

"Hm?" Luffy looked at him with curious eyes.

"What was that?" He asked.  
"What was what?" Luffy tilted her head.

"That whole scene with that guy!" Zoro talked with a hint of anger in his voice. Luffy tiled her head the other way and laughed.

"Silly Zoro, that's what boyfriends do!" She tugged her arm so the green haired boy would know to let go, but he didn't.

"You're dating him?" Zoro asked.

"Yep! Law-kun's the best!" Luffy smiled widely. Zoro grip tightened. Luffy tugged her hand again.  
"Zoro?" She pulled again. Zoro seemed to be lost in thought. "Zoro you're hurting my arm." Luffy puffed out her cheeks and searched his unfocused eyes. Zoro shook his head.  
"My bad." He let go and Luffy smiled.

"Let's go! We're gonna be late!" She jumped and skipped off. Zoro sighed.

"How long have I been gone?" He muttered, following her.

Zoro glanced at Luffy who was on her phone. She would try and stifle her laughter every once in a while. Zoro hated the fact that he knew who she was texting; the chuckling boy in the middle row of their third period class. The three walked out together.

"Law-kun's stupid!" Luffy pushed him to the side and stuck her tongue out.

"Say's the girl who kept begging me for answers." Law put an arm around her neck. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Law-kun's school smart." Luffy admitted, "But he can't compete with my natural mind abilities! Right? Zoro?" The girl smiled and Zoro looked to her and grinned, Law's grip only tightened as he sent Zoro a short glare. Zoro glared back and Luffy looked curiously. "Zoro? Law-kun?" She muttered.

Later in her dorm, Luffy was balancing a pencil on her upper lip and staring out into space.

"Hm? Luffy? Where's Law?" Nami walked in.

"He had an extra class." Luffy yawned. "I'm bored." She sighed, letting the pencil fall.

"You've just been sitting there Luffy, do some home work!" Vivi smiled at the girl from her spot on the couch. Luffy shook her head and walked to her bed, pulling herself to the top bunk and looking at the ceiling.

"Luffy? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Nami asked.

"No. Just... curious." Luffy sat up quickly, hitting the top of her head on the ceiling and falling back onto her pillow in annoyance.

"About what?" Vivi asked, popping a chip into her mouth then dropping half of one in Carue's cage.

"Law and Zoro." Luffy rolled onto her stomach.

"Why?" Nami pulled out her books and homework, looking at the black haired girl.

"They're not being friends like I thought they would." Luffy puffed out her cheeks. Vivi and Nami giggled.

"Is that so?" They both popped a chip into their mouths.

In the boys dorm, Law had moved out after a room became open for him and Kid to share. Zoro scowled at the TV, arms crossed and feet up on the table.

"What's your problem?" Sanji scowled at the green haired boy and slipped his coat on to get ready for work.

"None of your business curly brow." Zoro spat.

"Whoa Whoa! Angry air already?" Usopp opened the dorm room door and smiled nervously at the intense atmosphere. "What's up with Zoro?" He asked. Sanji shrugged.

"I don't know but he's pissing me off." He said, walking out the room. Usopp sat on the couch next to Zoro.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." Zoro replied

"Doesn't look like nothing." Usopp shrugged.

For a moment, the only sounds were the television commercial that was on. Finally, Zoro spoke.

"I just need to get used to some things." He yawned casually.

"Law?" Usopp guessed, Zoro kicked the boy off the couch. Usopp rubbed his head. "Alright, that name can't be mentioned in the room can it?" Usopp muttered, then he smirked evil. "Law and Luffy?" He guessed again. Zoro tensed angrily. Usopp laughed. "Oh man!" He held his stomach and laughed harder. "The stone-cold Zoro's jealous!" he fell to the floor and continued laughing, a noticeable vain throbbed in Zoro's head, the green haired boy stood and grabbed Usopp by the head. "Ah! Hey! Zoro!" Usopp yelled. Zoro opened the first story window. "Wait! I was just joking! Come on Zoroooo!" Zoro chucked Usopp outside.

"I am NOT jealous." Zoro growled, slamming the window.

Usopp laid sprawled out on the grass.

"He's totally jealous." He chuckled.

"Who's jealous?" a voice said. Usopp looked up.

"Oh! Sanji!" Usopp sat up.

"Who's jealous?" Sanji repeated the question.

"Zoro is!" Usopp laughed. Sanji thought, then was hit with realization. The blonde broke out laughing.

"Marimo's jealous!?" He laughed. The window to their dorm opened and a basketball flew out, bouncing off Sanji's head into Usopp's.

"You guys are freaking annoying!" Zoro shouted, slamming the window again. Sanji banged on the window.

"Oi! You tryin to start a fight!?" He yelled. Zoro closed the curtains. A vein popped in Sanji's head.

"Uh, Sanji? Work?" Usopp chuckled.

"Aw shit! I'll be late!" Sanji forgot about Zoro and rushed down the path way, only stopping occasionally to fawn over a pretty girl.

Zoro flipped angrily through the TV channels.

"I'm not jealous. NOT jealous." He growled repeatedly. There was a knock on the door. Zoro stomped over and yanked I open, ready to yell at Usopp's laughing face, but the green haired boy was surprised.

"Yo! Zoro!" a smiling Luffy walked by into the room. She was in red soccer shorts and a white tank top. Her straw hat was hanging on the string around her neck, her kleets were tied together by the laces, hanging on her shoulder. Zoro looked down to her sneakers and realized she had kicked in a soccer ball. "Wanna play?" She smiled. Zoro smiled back.

"Only if you like losing." Her said, grabbing his kleets, he was already in basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"As if! I'll kick your butt!" Luffy nudged him as they walked out the room.

Zoro smiled as he kicked the ball out of Luffy's reach, the girl groaned in anger and ran after him when he went for her empty goal. Luffy jumped in front of him and kicked at the ball, only for him to move it and having her slip and fall onto her back. Zoro stopped and turned around. Luffy stood up with mud on her shirt and arms. Zoro couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Luffy wiped mud off her shirt and flung it onto Zoro's face. Zoro froze. "Now THAT was funny!" Luffy broke out laughing.

"You're gonna get it!" Zoro shouted not-so-angrily as he lunged at Luffy, the girl scrambled up and screamed playfully as she ran from Zoro. The two mud covered teens jetted down the campus streets and walkways.

"Zoro! I'm sorry! I was kidding!" Luffy laughed, covering her head from the small pebbles Zoro was throwing. Zoro smiled, sure, he admitted to himself he was jealous of Law but at the same time, Law couldn't take Luffy away from Zoro.

**Was it short? To fluffy? Who cares what you think! BOO! … it's 3 in the morning... good bye- err, night!**


End file.
